


Feathers

by Rainfalls



Series: From head to toe [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluffy, Hybrids, LITERALLY, M/M, Owl! Vanoss, Raccoon! Delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan really likes Evan's wings, this was the day he touches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

His feathers were so soft and fluttery. He just wanted to stoke it once or twice, trust him, if you see the way it flutters in the wind. Why was Evan so god damn sexy and cute. It was certainty not helping that it just so happens that Evan’s feathers were so ruffled. If only he could reach out and groom him. That stupid feather that was poking out was so annoying.

‘Man, Evan your feathers are all over the place, did you get laid? This never happens.’ Tyler asked as he tried to mess up Evan’s feathers even more.

‘Nah, I’m just molting. Today it seems like I’m shedding most of it and I have been trying to comb it all out.’ Which was responded with everyone in the room going ‘eww’. 

Molting, Evan was molting. That means that he might drop some feathers… It wasn’t creepy that Jonathan wanted to gather a couple of feathers to keep. He was a raccoon! He liked collecting things, don’t look at him like that. Evan’s feathers we so pretty too, with a golden shimmer on his feathers.

‘- must be getting old, right Jonathan?’ Jonathan got out of his thoughts when he heard a question directed at him.

‘Yeah!’ He laughed, trying to look like he was paying attention.

‘Shut up!’ Evan shouted, turning around which caused some of his feathers to fall off. 

‘Oh my god Evan! You really are losing feathers, you are going to be bald soon!’ Craig was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

‘Aww come on guys, I just swept the place, don’t shed everywhere again.’ Nogla complained. 

‘I will pick it up later.’

-

Okay, maybe he has a problem. Maybe he shouldn’t have picked up so many but Evan’s feathers were so shiny and smelled nice. It wasn’t his fault that they were distracting him from playing video games with the rest. So to solve that he went and gathered all the feathers and may have dumped it all on his bed so he could roll around on it.  
Good thing they usually stay inside their own rooms because that means none of them would bother him. Plus they all were busy doing coop games with one another and would not ask him to join in any time soon.

It was nice being surrounded by all these feathers it was almost like Evan was in bed with him. It made him feel a little giddy over the fact that it could be Evan with him. That is what ultimately caused his demise. The high over his feeling on Evan caused him to slip of his bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. Of course, Evan heard him as he was right next door to him.

‘Delirious are you alright?’ The door swung open, displaying a very unusual scene to Evan.

‘Oh shit! It’s not what it looks like!’ He tried to gather all the feathers up.

‘It looks like you made a nest out of my feathers.’

‘It is what it looks like.’ 

‘So what are you doing?’ Well since Evan was blocking the only exit, Jonathan could only tell him the truth.

‘I just really like you and if you find it weird I’ll stop.’

‘It is weird. But I kinda like it and I like you too.’

‘Really?!’

‘Yeah and I wouldn’t mind anyone helping me with my feathers.’

Jonathan was so excited that he almost slipped on the feathers and fell if it wasn’t for Evan catching him. When he fell onto Evan, it just so happened that Evan’s wings curled up, allowing him to have his face on the wing. He started nuzzling into the feathers.

‘Um, Jonathan.’

‘Right, right! Come sit here and I will sort your feathers out.’ Jonathan patted his bed.

Evan sat down and faced his back to Jonathan so he could easily access his wings. Jonathan kept on praising him as he stroked Evan’s feathers into the right position. He couldn’t believe how easy it was for him to get to touch Evan and he wasn’t going to kick the gift horse in the mouth. Well that and Sp00n would not like him if he kicked a horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I feel like I should write a part 2 on Evan liking Jonathan's tongue biased on his GTA mask...


End file.
